encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Jochen Höller
__INDEX__ Jochen Höller (* 1977 in Niederösterreich) ist ein österreichischer Künstler.der Standard: "Wir kuratieren die Kuratoren" abg. am 20. August 2014 Leben und Werk Der aus Niederösterreich stammende Künstler Jochen Höller beschäftigt sich in seinen Werken mit elementaren Themen aus Gesellschaft, Technik, Religion und Kultur.Die Presse: Junge Kunst ist Nummer Eins abg. am 20. August 2014Wiener Zeitung: Jochen Höller abg. am 20. August 2014 Nach seinem Studium der Bildhauerei an der Kunstuniversität Linz hat sich Höller ganz der Arbeit mit Papier zugewandt, welcher die Methode eines Selbst-Ordnungssystems unterliegt. Der Künstler spielt mit herkömmlichen Vorstellungen von Ordnung und von Informationstransfer. Höller war 2013 für den STRABAG Artaward International nominiert.STRABAG Artaward International 2013 abg. am 20. August 2014 Ausstellungs- und Messebeteiligungen * 2014 - Symbiosis of Physicality and the Spiritual, ÖsterreichMario Mauroner Contemporary Art Salzburg abg. am 20. August 2014 * 2014 - The Dignity of Man, Brno House of Arts, Brno, Czech Republic & Art Gallery of Bosnia and Herzegovina, Sarajevo, Bosnien Herzegowina * 2014 - Art Brussels, Mario Mauroner Contemporary Art Salzburg-Vienna, Brüssel, Belgien * 2014 - Scope Basel, Mario Mauroner Contemporary Art Salzburg-Vienna, Basel, Schweiz * 2014 - Art Austria, Mario Mauroner Contemporary Art Salzburg-Vienna, Österreich * 2014 - Art Paris, Mario Mauroner Contemporary Art Salzburg-Vienna, Paris, Frankreich * 2014 - A Book between two Stools, Boghossian Foundation, Brüssel, Belgien * 2013 - Scope Miami Beach, Mario Mauroner Contemporary Art, Miami, USA * 2013 - Viennafair, Mario Mauroner Contemporary Art, Wien, Österreich * 2013 - Aitres, Mario Mauroner Contemporary Art Salzburg, Österreich * 2012 - Geheime Dimensionen, Salzamt, Linz, Österreich * 2012 - An vielmehr nahe muß wirklich, Mario Mauroner Contemporary Art Vienna, Österreich * 2012 - Viennafair, Galerie Mario Mauroner, Wien, Österreich * 2012 - 40 Jahre Galerie Mario Mauroner, Ignaz-Rieder-Kai, Salzburg, Österreich * 2012 - Spaces & Faces, Ausstellungsstraße 53, Wien, Österreich * 2012 - Jochen Höller, Mario Mauroner Contemporary Art, Salzburg, Österreich * 2012 - Nicht nur ein Bild, sondern eine ganze Welt, Kunstraum Niederösterreich, Wien, Österreich * 2012 - Family, Galerie Lust, Wien, Österreich * 2011 - Kunst und Kapital, Künstlerhaus Wien, Österreich * 2011 - Living on the edge of a silver future – Part III, Galerie 5020, Salzburg, Österreich * 2011 - Lebenslanges Lernen (Wiederholung II, Wissen), Open Space – Zentrum für Kunstprojekte, Wien, Österreich * 2011 - Living on the edge of a silver future – Part I, Galerie 5020, Salzburg, Österreich * 2011 - The travelling Artist, Artatchment - Basel, Weißes Haus - Wien, Studio Labor – Budapest, Ungarn * 2011 - London Marx Ozean, Ausstellungsstraße 53, Wien, Österreich * 2011 - Jennyfair 2011, Ausstellungsstraße 53, Wien, Österreich * 2011 - Doppelgänger Literatur und bildende Kunst, Künstlerforum Bonn, Deutschland * 2011 - L.Wittgenstein TLP 2.01231, Künstlerhaus Saarbrücken, Deutschland * 2011 - Die nächste Generation III – Ein Selbsportrait, Galerie im Traklhaus, Salzburg, Österreich * 2011 - Count & Collect, Galerie Ausarten - Zentrale, Wien, Österreich * 2010 - Das Ding, Galerie G.a.s-Station, Berlin , Deutschland * 2010 - Artmart, Künstlerhaus Wien , Wien, Österreich * 2010 - Paper Friends, Galerie Papierwelten, Papiermachermuseum, Steyrermühl , Österreich * 2010 - Soul Miners, K/haus-Metro, Künstlerhaus Wien , Wien, Österreich * 2010 - Look at me, Kunstverein Stedefreund, Berlin , Deutschland * 2010 - Sizzeling, Flat 1, Wien, Österreich * 2010 - Degenaration, Jennyfair 2010, Wien, Österreich * 2010 - Translation is a mode / Übersetzung ist eine Form, Kunstraum Niederösterreich, Wien, Österreich * 2010 - Visual Poetry / Concrete Texts, Vasarely-Museum, Budapest, Ungarn * 2009 - Chaos, Galerie G.a.s-Station, Berlin , Deutschland * 2009 - Walter Koschatsky Preis, Mumok, Wien, Österreich * 2009 - Portrait, Galerie G.a.s-Station, Berlin , Deutschland * 2008 - Memory Circus, Salzburger Kunstverein, Salzburg , Österreich * 2008 - Unsichtbar – Wiederständiges im Salzkammergut, Landesausstellung Oberösterreich, Strobl/Wolfgangsee , Österreich * 2008 - The Trojan Horse, – Ausstellung an verschiedenen Orten in Wien, Österreich * 2008 - Space-Shuttle, White-Cube, Salzburg , Österreich * 2008 - Mittelpunkt, Bad Aussee , Österreich * 2008 - Euro-Trash-Museum, Swinger-Raum für Kunst, Wien, Österreich * 2006 - Explosion, To be continued, Wien, Österreich * 2006 - Profiler, Galerie Futura, Prag , Tschechische Republik * 2006 - Tick-Tack, Kunstraum Auto, Wien, Österreich * 2006 - 32Grad im Schatten, Privatwohnung, Wien, Österreich * 2006 - The Faild Show, Raum Esterhazygasse, Wien, Österreich * 2005 - Profiler, Kunstraum Niederösterreich, Wien, Österreich * 2005 - Leere Versprechungen, Galerie Eboran, Salzburg , Austria * 2005 - Replay, Artist in Residence, Pisa, Italien * 2005 - Display05, Kforum Vienna, Wien, Österreich * 2005 - Der Ausflug, Galerie Schloss Bad Fischau, Niederösterreich , Österreich Öffentliche Sammlungen * Artothek des Bundes * Landesmuseum Niederösterreich * Sammlung der Stadt Wien Weblinks * Künstlerseite Jochen Höller bei Mario Mauroner Contemporary Art Salzburg-Vienna Einzelnachweise ---- ---- Kategorie:Künstler (Österreich) Kategorie:Österreicher Kategorie:Geboren 1977 Kategorie:Mann